User talk:Rawrlego
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Need help? Ask an admin then silly! 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2 Done OK done. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 14:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:News That's cool. ZEM talk to me! 05:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Busy Going Backwards Goof I see. I've added the goof back - albeit rephrased. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:27, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Discovery I think that's from a US DVD leaflet. I've definitely seen it before somewhere. SteamTeam 14:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends! Sure! I'll add you right away. A Season 5 Fan 21:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Toby and Henrietta For your avatar, where did you find that Toby and Henrietta Pack? I've never seen it before. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 23:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :That's a clever idea! If only Learning Curve did that. I thought it was real and was going to make a page on the Thomas Wooden Railway Wikia :P TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 18:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I made a homemade Victoria out of an unpainted coach once. I still have it. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 18:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Awsome! Do you have any pics? If you have a photobucet/Flickr/Imageshack account, you could show me. They would be deleted if you uploaded them to the wikia. I have Photobucket, but my camera stinks; it doesn't have a skink'n flash! You have to burn your eyes by filling the room with light :P TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 18:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's a pretty good Victoria, My decals on my Victoria were pieces of paper glued to the model 'cause it was one of my first customs. Also, you may need to take a different pic; I couldn't see the wheels. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 18:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Nostalgia Critic: "Wow, that's cosmic!" Good Job! BTW, can I add you to my friends secton of my userpage? Also, we respond to eachother pretty fast :P TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 20:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: New (spam) pages I've sent the user a message. If you'd read Rule #9 though, it would be helpful. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :You probably did, but the rules get updated every now and then. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) The Magical Lamp Thanks! I added you too! Also, have you read my story: "The Magical Lamp"? I'm going to work on part four soon. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 20:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'd LOVE to be an admin! Your too kind! I know alot about pets; I have 2 dogs and 8 CATS. I had some fish, but they died. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 20:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I get it. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 21:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) There good, but the 'Delete Canidation' Pic needs to be replaced. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 21:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Wooden Railway Customs Do you have anymore Wooden Railway customs other than Victoria? TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 22:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any pics? TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 22:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok! TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 22:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat and Bureaucrats The chat has been removed because it's too glitchy right now Didn't you get a little message (like the ones when you have a new message on yout talk page) telling you that? And ZEM and Goldenbear are bureaucrats. Why? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, well I can answer that. We don't need anymore right now. When we do, all of the admins will select a person and then we'll ask that person if they'd like to be an admin. If he/she says yes, then he'll be granted admin rights. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::You'll be kept in mind. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Computer Screen Drat! My laptop has a loose screw. My brother had a problem with that once, it broke the screen! At least my screen hasn't broken! TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 04:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Think I must think about it, I havce to much going on right now to join another wikia. ok friend.MaysPeep! Peep! 16:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll get to work! Also, I'm a member on Si3D! TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 18:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures You need to be more patient. I don't have to answer you as soon as I log on and I don't have to answer you ever actually considering I didn't understand your message! But FYI, answering messages is the very last thing I do when I log on. And you needn't have even left a message really. I don't need to know when you upload an image. PS, I didn't delete the images; I just renamed them. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Day of the Diesels Redo Have you seen my Day of the Diesels "Redo" yet? TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 17:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC)